1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology that outputs information about a secondary battery on board a vehicle, and more particularly, relates to an information output method, an information presentation device, and an information output system that outputs information useful during a battery swap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology is being developed for recharging or swapping the secondary battery in a vehicle that includes an electric motor driven by the battery. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-211903 discloses technology that provides relevant information to the user of a vehicle in order to enable fast swapping when the charge level of the battery in the vehicle becomes low.
The technology in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-211903 is a technology that informs the user of a vehicle with a low battery charge level of information such as the location of a station that provides a battery swap service (hereinafter designated a “swap station”) within range of the vehicle, and the number of charged batteries, and reserves a battery swap with the swap station.